True Love
by musikazen
Summary: One-Shot. Fate sings her heartfelt emotions to Nanoha.


Note- I did not write or translate the song. The translation comes from this website **.com/2009/01/17/mizuki-nana-shin-ai-lyrics-translation** the translation will be in parenthesis.

I suggest listening to the the song Shin Ai by Nana Mizuki in the background while reading. It would make it easier to picture what's going on. Here's a link (Copy/paste to browser) **.com/watch?v=l76BJOXB9cg **

**Also big shout out to ScarletEmber for reading and editing this. THANK YOU!**

**Set up**

**Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Arf, Signum, and Shamal used to play as a band on Earth. It was the end of Strikers, and as a graduation gift and a way to ease relations between the military and civilians, they put on a concert for all of Mid-childa to see with the help of the media.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

True Love

Nanoha's fingers sped through the guitar's neck board, the distorted notes of her solo blaring out of the amps as the drummer kept the beat while the spotlights went wild around the stage. On the last note and pound of the drum, fireworks exploded from behind the stage, lighting up the night sky in red, blue, green, and yellow sparks. The audience went wild, clapping, whistling, and cheering loudly while the band members: Fate (singer), Nanoha (lead/ rhythm guitarist), Hayate (pianist), Vita (drummer), Arf (bass), Signum and Shamal (violinists) held hands and bowed.

Fate straightened from her bow and looked at the audience while bringing the microphone in her hand near her lips "You liked that?!"

The audience wooed, whistled, and yelled even louder, some even screaming out their favorite band members name stating, "I love you!" and then screaming again.

Fate smiled at their reaction, and talked into the microphone again "Alright! What do you say to one more before we call it a night?!"

Loud cheers erupted again. The band members smiled happily, absorbing the audiences delight.

Fate placed the microphone back on the stand as the band members got back to position: Vita going up the steps at the back of the stage to get up to her drum set, Hayate going to the right side of the stage to the keyboard, Arf standing to the side near Hayate a tech crew member handing her a red bass guitar, which she slung the strap over her shoulder while Nanoha did the same only she stood on the left side of the stage, and Shamal and Signum gently held their violin and bow in each hand.

Fate standing front and center held the microphone stand fixing it the way she wanted as she talked to the audience "this next song" she twisted the nut locking the height of the stand in place "is special to me. It's a new song I wrote for my special person." She moved a lock of hair that fell into her eye "It's called Shin Ai, True Love"

*********

Nanoha looked confused '_Shin Ai? I haven't heard that song yet what am I suppose to play?_'

Hayate heard Nanoha's panicky voice and replied, a wicked grin on her face '_don't worry about it. Everything will work out.'_

_Did I broadcast that thought?_ Nanoha looked to Hayate's innocent face when the stage suddenly went dark, effectively cutting off her view. She panicked _damn it! What am I going to do?!_

_*********_

One lone spotlight shined down on Hayate, the sole notes of a piano rang from the speakers as agile fingers keyed a quick high scale before three fingers from the left hand gently hit a low chord accompanied by the song's tune. Suddenly, red, blue, and green spotlights, swirled around the stage illuminating the other players, along with the regular stage lights, as the rest of the band, minus Nanoha, joined in. A red headed drummer hit each drum on the drum set before playing the song's rhythmic beats while two violins played a scale accompanied by the rhythmic chords of the piano.

Fate had her eyes closed; her foot tapping out the beat, as she listened to the band play the beginning of her song.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Fate stood closer to the mic, holding the stand gently before her sweet voice sang the first high notes of the song's lyrics, with the violins playing a soft undertone to her voice.

yuki ga maichiru yozora  
futari yorisoi miageta  
tsunagaru te to te no nukumori ha  
totemo yasashikatta

(Snow scatters into the night sky,  
cuddling together, we looked up at it.  
The warmth of our joined hands  
was so tender.)

awai O-RUDOBURU- no kumoma ni kieteyuku deshou  
eien he to tsudzuku hazu no ano yakusoku

(Disappearing into the faint old blue crevice between the clouds is  
that promise of ours that should have continued towards eternity.)

In the middle of her singing, Fate removed the mic from the stand, and turned her back to the audience, staring intently at a rather bewildered Nanoha while Fate walked toward her.

*****************

Nanoha stood shocked and furious as the other band members had no trouble playing a song they had obviously practiced many times before. _They left me out?! I can't believe this!_

Her anger disappeared when red eyes gazed at her tenderly.

Fate stood, in front of Nanoha, singing to her.

anata no soba ni iru

(being close to you)

Fate removed the guitar hanging around a dazed Nanoha's shoulder.

dake de tada sore dake de yokatta

(that alone was what made me happy)

She placed the guitar on the nearby stand, and turned her gaze back to Nanoha, holding her hand as she continued singing.

itsuno ma ni ka fukuramu ima ijou no yume ni kidzukazu ni

(Before I knew it, everything swelled up without realizing that this reality was better than my dream)

She held out the last note of the phrase her voice becoming stronger as she grew louder.

The drums and violins played with the beat as Fate grabbed Nanoha's hand and pulled her along to dance.

donna toki mo

(no matter when)

With one arm around Nanoha's waist and the other holding the mic to her lips, Fate stepped forward causing Nanoha to step back.

Doko ni iru toki de mo

(no matter where)

They stepped back and forth in quick succession, Nanoha led by Fate, who sang loudly along with the band.

tsuyoku tsuyoku

(just firmly and strongly)

She spun Nanoha twice.

dakishimete ite

(hold me close to you)

Then she held her close, dipping Nanoha down while supporting her back.

Jounetsu ga nichijou ni comaru toshitemo

(even if my passion is dyed with the ordinary)

A blushing Nanoha, overcome with emotion, gazed up into Fate's adoring eyes while Fate still held her in the dip. While she held the note "mo" she took Nanoha out of the dip, and sung the next phrase with a strong passion, her voice and eyes full of love as she gazed at Nanoha.

anata he no kono omoi ha subete  
owari nado nai to shinjiteiru  
anata dake zutto mitsumeteiru no

(these feelings for you are everything.  
I believe nothing can end them,  
I'm always looking at you.)

Nanoha shook with strong emotion at the heartfelt words as a tear dripped down her face. Fate brought a finger up, catching the salty droplet.

Vita produced a thuck, thuck, thuck sound as all the instruments grew softer, playing their parts gently.

kawasu kotoba to jikan sugata wo kaeteiku deshou  
shiroi hoho ni

(This exchange of words and time is changing our appearance.  
Dissipating into your)

Signum's violin playing was forceful while Shamal's was airy and light, but their note emphasized Fate's singing. By the end, Hayate's piano trill accompanied them.

toketa sore ha wa tsuki no namida…

(white cheeks are the Tears of the Moon…)

The rest of the band joined in with the violins leading to the next phrase. The audience waved their arms in the air swaying or bopping their heads along to the music.

"ikanaide, mou sukoshi dake" nando mo iikakete wa

(Countless times I say "Don't go, stay a while longer)

Her face looking desperate, Fate held her open palm out toward Nanoha, grasping thin air and bringing her closed fist to her heart.

"mata aeru yo ne? kitto" nando mo jibun ni toikakeru

(Countless times I ask myself "We'll meet again right? I'm sure.)

Her voice grew louder and became more forceful, the piano strengthened her singing while the band grew louder into the next verse.

totsuzen hashiridashita  
yuku saki no chigu futari mou tomaranai  
chinmoku ga souzou wo koehikisaite

(Suddenly, I ran out  
going ahead our different self, I can't stop anymore…  
My reluctance overcomes, pulls, and shatters my imagination)

Fate closed her eyes shaking her head from side to side vehemently, her loose hair flying wildly covering her face as if she were escaping, but didn't want to.

Nanoha merely stood and gazed at Fate's passionate display and singing.

hitotsu dake yurusareru negai ga aru nara  
"gomenne" to tsutaetai yo

(but if I'm allowed one wish,  
I'll want to say "I'm sorry…")

Fate's eyes opened looking regretfully at Nanoha, who only watched Fate, her heart wrenching with emotion.

Vita THUMPED, THUMPED, the bass drum, and then stopped leaving only the piano to lead and accompany Fate's soft voice.

ikura omotteitemo todokanai  
koe ni shinakya ugokidasanakya

kakushita mama no futari no himitsu

(No matter how much I think about it…it won't reach you.  
I must call out to you, I must move.  
Our secret I continued to hide,)

Fate grasped Nanoha's wrist gently and spun her around to hold her from behind. Her free arm held her across the waist, and gently moved her and Nanoha's hips to sway with the music.

**********

Nanoha felt like she was standing on cloud nine. Fate's warm arm and body wrapped around her and her sweet voice made her dizzy. If it weren't for Fate, she would have been a melted puddle on the floor.

**********

Fate spun Nanoha around to face her. Hazy blue eyes full of warmth gazed up at Fate as she moved Nanoha around the stage, the other instruments joining in gradually increasing in volume.

kono mama wasurerarete shimau no?  
dakara…nee, hayaku ima KOKO ni kite…

(if I continue like this, will I forget it?  
That's why…please hurry and come here…)

Hayate took over, sounding out a trill on the piano, and the others continued playing. Fate lowered the mic, and held it against Nanoha's waist. They glided across the stage, the band members smiling happily at their waltz while they continued playing for 30 seconds, going into a crescendo and then decrescendo.

Fate twirled Nanoha one last time, and brought up the mic to her lips. Only the piano accompanied her as she started to sing softly while swaying with Nanoha.

anata no soba ni iru dake de tada sore dake de yokatta  
kondo meguriaetara

(Being close to you, that alone was what made me happy.

If we meet once again,)

They stared at each other lovingly, still swaying along to the beat.

The drums started up, followed by the violins playing a rising scale along with the piano.

motto motto waraiaeru kana…

(I wonder if we can smile to each other…)

The drums went Pum, Pum, Pum, and Hayate ran her hand up and down the keyboard, the band entering the chorus, playing loudly while Fate sang strongly, her eyes never leaving Nanoha.

donna toki mo doko ni iru toki de mo  
tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeteite

(No matter when, no matter where,  
just firmly and strongly hold me close to you.)

At the end of the phrase, Fate held Nanoha close to her, their faces inches apart.

jounetsu yori ATSUI netsu de tokashite

(Rather than my passion, my hot body heat will melt you.)

She sung evenly and passionately, not a hint of embarrassment on her face as she gazed at Nanoha's rosy cheeks and nose.

anata he no kono omoi ha subete  
owari nado nai to shiniteiru  
anata dake zutto mitsumeteiru no

(These feelings for you are my everything.  
I believe nothing can end them,  
I'm always looking at you.)

Fate lowered the mic, the piano ending the song with a trill.

Tears streamed down Nanoha's cheeks while she gazed into loving red eyes. The two were lost in their own world.

Fate was broken out of her reverie when the crowd erupted into loud cheers. Absentmindedly, she brought the mic to her lips. She still looked at Nanoha while she spoke to her and the audience "Did you like it?"

The audience cheered, and Nanoha nodded her head, her eyes still teary. Fate smiled gently, her red eyes full of adoration and confidence.

Nanoha's eyes suddenly grew round as Fate did something completely unexpected. The audience cheered even louder, whistling and howling along with the other band members while Vita rolled out a drum roll.

Fate knelt down on one knee, her eyes never leaving Nanoha. Her free hand went to her back pocket pulling out a small black box, opening it, and holding it out toward Nanoha, a shining gem sparkled from the lone spotlight shining down on the two.

Nanoha's hands covered her open-mouthed gasp.

The drum roll stopped and the cheers quieted as Fate took a deep breath before bringing the mic up to her lips for everyone to hear, "Will you marry me?"

Nanoha knew it was coming, but she still wasn't prepared for those words. Her already teary eyes, burst into an uncontrollable gust that continuously rolled down her red cheeks. She fell to her knees, her hands covering her crying face, her body shaking, completely overcome with emotion.

Fate grew uneasy as she watched her love cry in front of her without saying a word. She waited for what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds when Nanoha finally lowered her hands, exposing Fate to her crying face. Fate held a gentle smile, hoping it would calm Nanoha.

More calm, but still crying Nanoha gazed at Fate's gentle face, although her red eyes held anxiety.

Fate suddenly found herself with an arm full of Nanoha, who rammed into Fate's body hugging her around the waist as if Fate was going to disappear at any moment. Fate stroked Nanoha's long chocolate locks while holding her.

Loving their moment, but impatient, Hayate spoke into the mic in front of her keyboard, "So what do you say Nanoha? Don't leave poor Fate hanging."

Hearing Hayate's voice Nanoha pulled back looking into Fate's eyes intently.

********

Fate felt both relieved that Hayate got Nanoha moving, and scared to find out Nanoha's answer. She braced herself upon seeing serious, yet loving blue eyes.

********

"Yes"

Hearing her reply, Fate immediately hugged her close, burying her face in Nanoha's shoulder, the tension leaving her body as her heart pounded from elation.

**********

The audience and band saw the hugging couple, but didn't know what Nanoha's reply was.

Hayate spoke into the mic again "Nanoha dear"

Hearing her name, Nanoha turned her head toward Hayate, Fate oblivious to her surroundings except for her world, which was Nanoha.

Happy to have her attention Hayate continued, "Can you talk into the mic and enlighten the rest of us."

Nanoha nodded and whispered into Fate's ear "Can I have the mic?"

Hearing the sweet voice of her love, Fate dazedly removed her face from Nanoha's shoulder and mechanically brought up the hand that held the mic.

Nanoha took it from her smiling brighter than the spotlight on them.

Fate gave her a goofy grin in reply, still dazed.

Nanoha brought the mic to her lips, and looked at the awaiting audience "I said yes."

Hearing it once was great, but hearing it again was even better now that Fate knew without a doubt that Nanoha's reply was not a dream, but reality. She was so happy her heart was bursting like an overflowing dam.

The audience and band cheered while Hayate yelled "Congratulations! It's about time. Please don't make us wait 10 years for the wedding."

Everyone laughed, as a red-faced Fate and Nanoha looked at Hayate's innocently smiling face.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
